Ardor
Race the Country of Ardor is inhabited by humans, Royalists to be specific. Capitol Ardain Allegiance The Allegiance of Ardor lays with the Human race, they are the main power that will lead the kingdoms of men when in a war. Their king is of the main (Royal) bloodline of human kings. Foreign Policies They are the leading power of the human race and are considered to be the most important empire of the Human race. They go out of being supreme over other Human inhabited states. They often attack regions that start revolting against their supremacy, these are often Anti-Royal regions. Regions that have some Ardorian influences they’ll rapidly claim as rightful land of their own and start an attack on this region. Type of rule The country is ruled by the oldest living male eir of the Royal bloodline. The Royal title and kings title can only be obtained when born within the bloodline. Military Strength They possess the largest army in all Human countries (around 50k). When in need of more troops, they'll upon their fast and effective mobilization system. People have to protect the country when called upon, Ardorian law mentions that "the country has to be prepared to protect its royal bloodline at all cost and at all time". They mobilized people in Ardor are decent trained soldiers, every Ardorian has a certain amount of training during their youth. The Ardorians are known to be a militaristic nation. They therefore possess a lot of high-quality commanders. The country is known for its innovative war tactics. The Ardorians are known for offensive and agregssive campaigns against their enemy. The terrain, however, is not always in their favor for aggressive offensive war. (more in 'Vegetation') Vegetation Mountains To the East at its border with the Imulan Empire lay the Red Mountains upon the border, this makes moving troops across very difficult and makes it easy to defend. In South West, at the border with South Ardor, there is an opening between the Red Mountains and the White Mountains. This gap is known as the "Ardorian Gap", a small gap where armies can pass through. The Gap is however easy to defend and serves as the main chokepoint in the South Ardorian independence war. This gap is referred to on the map as the Ardorian Borderhills. In the South-East, there is a large plain between Ardor and its southern state Warlow. This Gap is not easy to defend as it is far too large for a small army to defend. The gap is situated between the White Mountains and the Green Mountains. in the East, there lays the Green Mountains, that blocks Ardor off from the country of Areon. Only in the northern parts of the mountains, it's passable. This due to it more being a hillside, this part is also named the "high Areon forest" due to it being covert by forest. In the north of the Country, there lay the Ice Hills. * Red Mountains * Ice Hills * Ardorian Borderhills * White Mountains * Green Mountains Rivers * Western Icefall * Eastern Icefall * Serpent Stream Forests Category:Country